The Mirror of Desire
by GidgetMalfoy
Summary: Unspeakable Hermione is given an assignment that will forever alter her life's course.


_A/N: This one shot was written to celebrate the birthday of Aimi! Happiest of birthdays to you, Aimi! I hope you enjoy this story!_

 _Disclaimer: Everything from the Harry Potter universe is the property of J.K Rowling._

 _Rated: M for graphic sexual scenes. Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger pairing._

 _Beta love to my awesome betas for this story, the PhoenixTwins!_

 **The Mirror Of Desire**

 **By: The Dragon Fairy aka GidgetMalfoy**

Everyday, she walked through the Department of Mysteries. Her moves were always calculated. She dealt with magic that had remained misunderstood for centuries. The magic was layered; ever present in every crevice of the objects she was regularly surrounded with. She would work to peel the various layers away, exposing the sweet reward under the thick armor of spells and hexes and enchantments. She discovered secrets in objects, restored relics that told tales of times long passed, and crafted new ways to help further the Wizarding world and its plight to not just exist, but flourish. They called her an Unspeakable, and the name was fitting, as she never spoke about what she did.

After the raging battle that had nearly destroyed Hogwarts, Hermione Granger had decided to fade away from the spotlight, and embrace a life where should would pass by silent, and mostly unnoticed. She had been successful in keeping a low profile, and eventually, she too seemed to fade into the background, just as she had longed for. She continued into what became a quietly successful career; a career that allowed her to continue to pursue knowledge, as that was one of the dreams she had most longed for. She had thought it was the only thing she still longed for until one fateful day where she was given the assignment to restore an old mirror that had been badly damaged during the battle - it would forever alter her life's course. The mirror she was assigned to restore was none other than the Mirror of Erised, and it truly showed what one's heart most desired, even in its nearly destroyed state. The only difference, now, is that the shatters in the glass replayed one's deepest desire in each shard that still remained, so instead of one large image, their deepest desires were divided into hundreds of separate images of the exact same scene. It was even more maddening than before, and Hermione was shocked to silence and disbelief the first time she saw him looking back at her in the hundreds of pieces of glass.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts. Tensions were high as more and more people could no longer deny the presence of the Death Eaters. Again, they were plaguing the Wizarding world with their acts of terror. She had known for awhile that Voldemort had returned on that fateful night of the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. She stood by Harry as the media tried to shame him and make him out to be crazy. She defended the words of Harry and Dumbledore, even when so many wanted to look the other way, hoping that by not acknowledging the threat of the return of dark times that they would somehow make it less real. She spent her fifth year helping assemble and run the D.A. under the noses of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad, until the terrible night at the Ministry of Magic where Lord Voldemort had proven his own return, and the Minister of Magic himself could no longer deny that Voldemort was back, his following as strong as ever. This year, her sixth year, had proven just as challenging as previous years, but she maintained her position as head of her class, and upheld the title of "The Brightest Witch of her Age". This was also the year that Harry had suspected that the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, had become a Death Eater.

Hermione, along with Ron, had tried to talk Harry into being reasonable. Why would the Dark Lord want a sixteen year old boy to become a Death Eater?! It was preposterous! Harry had remained convinced, and nothing would deter him from trying to discover Malfoy's big secret. Eventually, Hermione did start to notice a change in the typically surly Slytherin. He no longer spent his time trying to terrorize and bully her when he encountered her in the halls. Instead, he walked with his head down, and kept mostly to himself. In classes, he seemed distracted. She had noticed him missing from the Great Hall during countless meals. Somehow, as they year went on, his health had seemed to deteriorate. He looked older, paler, and he always seemed on edge. Dark circles formed under his eyes. His clothes didn't seem to fit the same as though he were losing weight and rather quickly. Realizing that something was definitely amiss, she continued to watch him more closely. While she still didn't think he was a Death Eater, it was obvious that something was very wrong with Draco Malfoy. He had alienated himself from others, and his little disappearing act didn't sit right with her.

It was January now, and Draco's descent into what appeared to be darkness and depression hadn't let up. She had decided to follow him and see what he was up to. After a week or so of tracking him down and watching him, she had figured out that he was disappearing into a room that only appeared when one needed it most, The Room of Requirement. Draco had walked passed the tapestry three times, and suddenly, a door appeared. He had entered the door, and after it shut, it began to shrink down and disappear. Hermione knew she only had a moment before it was gone completely, and she made a bold move and ran out from behind the stone pillar she had used to conceal herself. Catching the door, just in time, she heaved it open and dove through at the last second, right before any trace of it had disappeared.

The room she appeared in was filled, wall to ceiling with an assortment of things that students and teachers had hidden, or stored over many, many years. She looked around, awestruck by the teetering towers of books, brooms, furniture, and so much more. There were old, rusted cauldrons, broken suits of armor, paintings that had once resided on the walls of the great castle, and the room was massive. It took her a moment to gather her bearings before she remembered why she was there, and returned to the task at hand. She slowly made her way through the rows of items, being cautious to make as little noise as possible. Her wand was in her hand, ready for action, if she needed it. She could feel the phial of Veritaserum gently tapping against her leg as it bounced in her pocket with each step she took. Towards the back corner of the room, she finally saw him, the telltale platinum locks standing out like a beacon of light among the shadows. He was standing in front of a great black cabinet, completely focused on whatever it was he was doing. He hadn't noticed her enter, and he hadn't heard her moving about in the great room.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " He heard the curse and could not move fast enough to block it. The curse hit him directly in the back, and he felt his arms and legs snap together stiffly, before he toppled over and fell to the ground. His wand had fallen from his hands and rolled out of them, and he lay there on the cold stone floor, unable to see who had cursed him. His heartbeat was erratic now, thumping painfully in his chest. Someone had followed him, and if the Dark Lord found out, he would most certainly be punished. He heard footsteps tapping against the floor and saw a person stoop down to retrieve something. He still couldn't tell who it was, but he had quickly figured out that this person had picked up his wand. An overwhelming sense of dread consumed him. Finally, the person stood up and started walking towards him. He recognized those thick curly locks ,and he knew that Hermione Granger had caught him. That filthy, Mudblood bitch would pay for this!

"Hello, Malfoy," she said, bending over his rigid form. "I bet you're surprised to see me here," she continued. "I'm curious, you see. You've changed so much in the past few months. Something is going on. Harry suspects you're a Death Eater, but it can't be that. That is just silly. However, there is definitely something unusual happening, and I want to know what it is." In his current state, Malfoy couldn't respond, so he continued to stare at her, hoping to convey his hatred for her through his eyes. He had no intention of telling her shit! How dare she think she could just waltz in and demand answers? "Now, I know you would never voluntarily answer anything I've asked of you, so I've decided to make it easier to obtain the truth. Don't you worry though, I would never do something unforgivable…" she winked as she said the word. She must've known that he had used the Imperius curse on someone. How could she know? He had thought he was doing a decent job of keeping a low profile, but the Gryffindor witch was clever; too clever, apparently.

She had just pulled a small phial of clear liquid from her robe pocket. He was screwed. "So, before I say the countercurse, I am going to pour a few drops of this handy little potion into your mouth. Then, I will say the countercurse so you can speak, but don't think you'll be escaping right away, I have plans to keep you here until ALL of my questions are satisfactorily answered. Then, I will let you go. Oh, and eventually, you will get your wand back." She smiled a bit mischievously with her last comment. Draco was absolutely infuriated by this unexpected turn of events. He had to hand it to her though, she had clearly thought this through.

As much as he hated the feeling, he was slightly in awe of her at this moment. She was cunning and devious, he thought, and if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to strangle her as badly as he did, he would've been somewhat turned on by her sheer power in this situation. She was a beautiful. He had really noticed her for the first time at the Yule Ball, in their fourth year. Everyone at the ball had noticed how beautiful the Gryffindor witch was, as she entered the room on the arm of the famous Bulgarian quidditch player, Viktor Krum. People were stunned into silence as she gracefully moved around the dance floor during the champions' waltz. From that night forward, she had remained on Draco's radar. He would never outright admit to having developed a crush on Hermione Granger that evening. After all, not only was she a Gryffindor, but she was also Harry Potter's swotty best friend, and she was a Mudblood. Pureblood Slytherin royalty and Gryffindor Mudbloods did not mix. His friends would chastise him, and his parents would never accept it, so he quietly watched and admired her, while continuing to act as though she was the most despicable, disgusting human to walk the grounds of Hogwarts. He had kept this façade going for years, and she had always made a point to keep away from him and do her best to avoid any kind of purposeful confrontation with him, and now, suddenly, they were alone in the same room, and she was demanding he speak to her. This was something he had never, ever in his wildest dreams imagined would happen.

Kneeling down by Draco's head, Hermione gently cradled his head and brought it up onto her knees. She uncorked the phial of Veritaserum and poured a few drops onto his tongue. It was enough to ensure that he couldn't possibly keep any secrets from her. She had replaced the stopper and carefully slipped the phial back into the pockets of her robe. With speed and dexterity, she had muttered the countercurse to Petrificus Totalus, releasing Draco from his frozen position, and immediately binding him with an Incarcerous spell. He struggled against his binds, but as he struggled, the ropes seemed to tighten. He gave up, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave until she had finished her interrogation. Once he had stopped squirming, Hermione had helped to prop him up to a sitting position. She sat directly in front of him and studied his face before questioning him. He did his very best to show no hint of fear, or emotion, appearing void of any thoughts at all. He was no longer infuriated by the situation. Now he was intrigued as to why Hermione had gone through this much trouble to get him alone and question him. He could see that she was studying his face, so he made a point to look her directly in the eyes with his blank stare. He wouldn't allow her to see that he was intimidated. Finally, Hermione let out a deep breath and spoke again.

"Let's see if the Veritaserum has taken affect yet, shall we?" she said. "Let's start with an easy question. Malfoy, did you cheat off of my test during our last Arithmancy Exam?" Hermione was sure that he had been trying to copy her paper, and when she addressed it with Professor Vector, Draco had denied it fully, even going as far as to say that he would never cheat off a Muggle-born as he held high standards for himself.

"Yes," he replied sullenly.

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it." She grinned, now sure that the Veritaserum had indeed taken effect. With that, she had delved right into her questions.

By the end of her interrogation, Hermione had discovered way more than she had bargained for. Draco Malfoy was a marked Death Eater. He was marked willingly. He took the mark to save his family. He was afraid for his life and the lives of his parents. Lord Voldemort was currently living in Malfoy Manor and using it as his Death Eater headquarters. Lord Voldemort had threatened to obliterate the Malfoys if Draco did not succeed in the task he was given. Draco was given the task of fixing a Vanishing Cabinet that would allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He was also ordered to kill Dumbledore, or watch his own mother be raped and tortured before given a slow and painful death. He lived in a constant state of fear. He did not want to hurt anybody. He did not believe in the pure-blooded ideals preached by the Dark Lord, and he hadn't for awhile, but he had an image to upkeep and did not want to disappoint his father. He believed Lord Voldemort was a maniacal, power hungry terrorist, only working towards taking over wizarding Britain and beyond. He wanted to see Lord Voldemort destroyed.

Hermione was shaken to her core. Her heart hurt for Draco Malfoy. Midway through questioning, she had released him from the Incarcerous spell. He could've left then, but he stayed and continued answering her questions. Hours had passed. Draco had made Hermione swear to not tell anyone what he had told her, and he was grateful for a shoulder to cry on and a person to confide in, even if it was someone who had been considered an enemy; but that was just it, Hermione was no longer his enemy. She vowed to help him protect his mother. She understood why he had been behaving so differently. She had decided then that she would do whatever she could to save Draco Malfoy.

From that night forward, Draco and Hermione had met up every night in the Room of Requirement. They spent hours together, sometimes planning and plotting, sometimes just talking. As the weeks went on, they grew closer and closer. By Valentine's Day, Draco had admitted his feelings for Hermione, and they became a couple. Knowing they would never be understood, they kept their relationship a secret. They had shared their first kiss that evening. The kiss was laced with passion and fire. More weeks had passed, and they had found solace in the heated exchanges shared in the Room of Requirement. They maintained appearances so no one had ever suspected there was anything between them. Memories of the feel of Hermione's silky skin, the curve of her bare hip, and the sweet taste of her lips kept Draco going through even the toughest times. Hermione was Draco's safe place, and he realized that he had fallen in love with her, and she him. By the middle of March, they had slept together for the first time. The sound of his name coming from her lips as they came undone together was the sweetest music to his ears. They vowed to find a way to be together, to make it work, knowing that Draco's time at Hogwarts was limited given the tasks he was set with.

Time moved quickly, and they had reached the night before Draco would attempt to finally complete his task. They had done everything they could to ensure that the students of Hogwarts would remain safe when the time came for Death Eaters to enter the school. They had discussed Draco's need to leave with the Death Eaters, and they had vowed to eventually find a way back to each other when things had shifted and they could be together again. Knowing this was their last night together for an unknown amount of time, they had spent the entire evening locked in each other's arms. It was goodbye for now; until we meet again. As the sun rose the following morning, Draco and Hermione departed the Room of Requirement. It was the last time she had spoken with Draco Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o

After the initial surprise of seeing Draco Malfoy in the shattered glass of the Mirror of Erised, Hermione had decided that no time could be wasted on dwelling on old memories, and she immediately got to work. Carefully, she searched for the traces of spells and enchantments that had helped to create this magical mirror. As she worked silently, the image in the mirror continued to change until she was seeing herself and Draco, locked in a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but flashback to the last night she had spent with the man she had believed was her true love. It had been years since she had seen him last. After the war, Draco had gone into hiding with his mother, and his father had been sent to Azkaban, where he had only lasted two years until he died. Hermione had tried to get in contact with Draco a few times, but finally gave up. It had seemed like he had disappeared without a trace.

After about 30 minutes with the mirror and the vision of her kissing Draco, it had become too much for her to maintain her concentration. She had left the mirror in the top-secret room it was being held in and returned to her office to complete some research. She could work with the mirror the following day. She had as much time as she needed to complete the task, and she needed to clear her mind of the feelings that had come up as a result of what she had seen. She would spend a bit of time on it everyday, and eventually, she would get through it and figure out how to repair the mirror.

A bit over a week had passed since Hermione had began her work on the mirror. The first few days had been incredibly difficult. Maintaining concentration while watching herself and Draco had been far too trying, and she had fled the room and the memories the mirror had brought up. By the fourth day, she had decided to face the mirror head on and watch the images form in front of her. She thought that if she had seen them enough, it would no longer bring the same level of surprise and shock she felt each time the images moved forward into more intimate territory. Her theory proved incorrect. By the end of the first week, Hermione had moved passed shock, but her concentration of fixing the mirror had not improved. She had hardly made any progress, because each time she watched the scenes unfold, she was entranced by what she witnessed. She could feel herself becoming more and more turned on as the mirror revealed her deepest desires. She was back in Draco's arms, and he was trailing kisses down her neck. She was reaching out to stroke his chest, his washboard abs…lower. She had to maintain her cool and keep a level head. She would come back the next day.

Each time she went back, she stayed a little longer and watched a little more, until one day, she couldn't resist it any longer. She was completely entranced by the image of herself. _Her legs locked around Draco's waist, his hands gripping her by the thighs. Their eyes were locked on each other as he thrust into her._ Hermione had stared at the vision of them as her own hands trailed down her chest, stopping to stroke her breasts through her top. As the scene played out in the mirror, one of Hermione's hands traveled even lower until it reached the waistband of her trousers. She slipped her hand below the waistband and down beneath her knickers until she reached the warm wetness between her legs. Gently stroking her bud, she began to feel a coil inside her tighten. The image in the mirror had changed again. _She saw herself bent over, Draco's hand knotted in her hair as he thrusted into her wet heat from behind._ Seeing this, she increased the pressure on her clit, increasing the speed at which she rubbed herself as the coil continued growing even tighter. She continued staring into the mirror, watching their love making, until she felt the coil within her shatter as she came undone. Chest heaving, she worked to slow her breathing until she suddenly remembered where she was. The realization that she was still sitting in one of the top-secret rooms in the Ministry of Magic was completely sobering, and Hermione quickly cleaned up and gathered her belongings. She left the room blushing deeply, even though she knew no one had seen her. Still, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by how far she had let herself be removed from the task she was supposed to complete. Instead of heading to her office, she immediately headed home, deciding she had spent more than enough time with the mirror for the day. She could never let this happen again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Two more weeks had passed and Hermione had revisited the room everyday with the intent to complete her job of fixing the mirror. Each day she left the room once again having been lost in lust created by the image in the mirror. It was as though she left reality as she watched herself and Draco during their last night together. She had assumed she was continually leaving unnoticed, but this was no longer the case.

Draco Malfoy had spent the last week secretly entering the Ministry of Magic disguised under Polyjuice Potion. He had vowed to find his true love again, and he did exactly that. Each day, he would find his way into the Ministry, and he would follow Hermione, waiting for the moment he could reveal himself to her. He knew it was dangerous to be sneaking around the Ministry, but he couldn't resist the urge to reunite with her. He would hide until he saw her enter every morning, and he would follow her through the atrium, down the lift, and into the Department of Mysteries. Everyday she entered a room, and a few hours later, she would leave the room, usually somewhat breathless and flushed. She would often disappear to her office after, which was a constant place of interruption. He knew the key to catching her alone, would be to get into the room. The first few times he tried, he could not get through the door. He finally decided to watch her carefully and figure out what charms and spells she was removing in order to get through the door. By the end of the week, he had figured out how to enter the room. He waited for her to remove all the wards and enter through the door. He knew the wards would be immediately replaced once she had entered the room and the door had shut. He waited for what must have been an hour before he finally decided to enter the room, the Polyjuice Potion having worn off completely. Removing the wards, he unlocked the door and slipped into the room unnoticed.

Hermione was looking in the mirror, eyes hooded with desire as she watched the scene unfold. _Draco was on his knees, slowly slipping her knickers down while kissing her legs and thighs._ Her hands had again found her erect nipples through her blouse. _He was slowly dragging his tongue alongside her thigh until he reached her slit. He began sliding his tongue up and down along her clit as he played with her hardened peaks._ Again, her own had had found its way down her body and into her already wet knickers. She was completely unaware that a few feet behind her stood the real Draco Malfoy, frozen in place, watching her every move.

Draco had entered the room expecting anything but what he was witnessing. Why was Hermione standing in front of a mirror and touching herself? What was it that she was seeing? It didn't appear that she was just watching herself in the moment. The look in her eyes seemed far away as she stared intently in the mirror. He wanted a closer look, to see what she was seeing, but he also wanted to touch the witch that he had been longing to touch for so many years. Most importantly, he was completely aroused witnessing his witch in her amorous state. He longed to pick up where they had left off all those years ago. He approached her, silently watching her watch the mirror. He was standing behind her, looking at the reflection of himself standing next to her, when he noticed the reflection of himself reaching to pull her hair to the side. _Draco had his hand gripped in Hermione's hair, bringing it up off her neck. He leaned down to kiss along the back of her neck and down to her shoulder. She exposed the side of her neck more fully, and he lavished it with nips and kisses._ As he watched the scene in the mirror unfold, he heard a soft moan coming from the witch standing in front of him. Her moans continued, becoming more pronounced, until he finally heard her moan his name. "Dracoooo," she whimpered. Unable to control himself, he stepped up close enough behind her that he could now touch her and grasped her hair, pulling it to the side, kissing her neck, just as the reflection of him had done in the mirror. Reaching his hand around the front of her body, he slid his hand beneath her waistband, meeting her own slick fingers. "I promised I'd come back for you, Hermione. I told you, I'd find you. I've waited so long to be with you again," he whispered as he began stroking her swollen nub.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had been so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't even notice him until he was kissing her neck and touching her in the most intimate of places. "Is this real?" she whispered, almost afraid it was a trick of the mirror. He continued to rub his fingers over her bud as the coil tightened and strained.

"This is real," he whispered, and then he dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear, stopping to whisper, "I love you, Hermione."

She spun around and looked him in the eye. She hadn't seen him for years, and here they were, face to face. She had never stopped loving him. He was as beautiful as ever. He kissed her hard, their lips pressed together until she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging her mouth to grant him entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues collided. He still tasted of spearmint. His thumb had continued dancing circles over her clit as he entered her wet heat with two fingers. She bucked against his hand, their kiss never breaking until the building heat in her core burst, leaving her head spinning as she clenched around his fingers, fireworks exploding behind her eyes. As she came back from the crashing wave of an orgasm and her head cleared, she looked into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
